


double-edged

by ordinarylittleme



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 07:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20578406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinarylittleme/pseuds/ordinarylittleme
Summary: "In which way, darling?"





	double-edged

Isabella struggled.

She writhed and screamed and sobbed and tried her hardest to tear away from the tight grip Victoria had her in. She kicked at the vampire's legs though they both knew the only result would be her eventual exhaustion.

Victoria chuckled as she twisted her wrist slightly. Isabella's face turned red and her heart rate increased even more as she let out a hoarse shriek. The redhead spun her around with a flick of her hands so that they were face-to-face. Immediately Isabella spat at Victoria, but it was easy for the immortal to dodge. She had to laugh. The Cullens' little pet had more fire to her than she had anticipated. This would be a lot of fun.

"If you want me," Isabella whispered, her breath uneven and her voice rough and scratchy, "you'll have to come and get me." She turned around and tried to run.

She didn't manage to take more than two steps - those two steps were only because Victoria had felt generous. The red-haired woman let out a girlish giggle as she gripped Isabella's arms again, leaving behind rings of purple bruises. She kicked at Isabella's shin and saw the surrounding skin collapse in on itself, the way a vampire's skin wouldn't do. Licking her lips, Victoria leaned in and mimicked Isabella's voice as she spoke.

"Want you in which way, darling?" She crooned, languidly licking a path up the human's neck before pressing a kiss to her chin. She could almost taste the delicious blood that pumped beneath Isabella's warm, sweaty skin; venom pooled in her mouth and her throat burned in anticipation. Victoria sucked at Isabella's neck once before speaking again. "Don't get me wrong, either way ropes will get involved, but this is a very important distinction to make before we proceed."


End file.
